1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for dividing bread dough. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for dividing bread dough by which a bread dough mass can be smoothly sliced, thereby obtaining pieces of bread dough that each have a plate-like form. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for supplying a uniform strip of a plastic material such as bread dough by which the material can be easily divided, and by which a uniform strip of bread dough in which no stress is generated can be produced.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 47-34034 discloses an apparatus for cutting soft foodstuffs such as butter and the like. In FIG. 12, a cylinder (1) for accomodating a material to be cut (33) is mounted on a base (not shown), and a frame (2) adapted to be horizontally moved back and forth relative to the cylinder is arranged below it. In the frame, two pairs of guide rollers (4,5, and 3,6) are rotatably mounted on it. A first belt (8) is entrained on a first pair of rollers (4,5), and a second belt (9) is entrained on a second pair of rollers (3,6). The two ends of the first belt (8) are securely mounted on a mounting element (12) extending from the side of the cylinder. Also, the two ends of the second belt (9) are securely mounted on a mounting element (13) extending from the side of the cylinder, opposite from the side from which the mounting element (12) extends. A knife (7) is positioned near the forward end of the belt (8) and mounted on the frame (2). The roller (6) is positioned below the roller (5). The frame is provided at its-bottom with a groove (21). A guide roller (16) and a driven roller (17) are arranged below the frame (2). An endless belt (15) is entrained on the rollers (16,17) to construct a conveyor for conveying divided butter and the like. The driven roller (17) is mounted on a free wheel (not shown) that is connected to a shaft (18) of the driven roller (17). A pinion gear (19) is fixedly mounted on the shaft (18). At a position below the conveyor are arranged a disc (25) adapted to be rotated by a drive motor (24) installed on the disc (25), a crank arm (26), one of the two ends of which is swingably and eccentrically mounted on the disc (25), and a lever (22). One of the two ends of the lever (22) is swingably connected to the base, and the other end has a roller (23) which engages the groove (21). The other end of the crank arm (26) is swingably mounted on the lever (22) at a position near one end of the lever (22). A rack (20) is so arranged that it engages the pinion (19), and its base part engages a projection protruding from the lever (22) at a position near the roller (23).
When the motor (24) is energized, the disc (25) is rotated in a direction indicated by an arrow (27), so that the lever (22) swings in a direction indicated by an arrow (28). This causes the rack (20) to be moved in a direction indicated by an arrow (29). Therefore, the pinion (19) is rotated in a direction indicated by an arrow (30). This leads to the rotation of the driven roller (17) in the same direction, so that the belt (15) is moved in a direction indicated by an arrow (31). Simultaneously, the roller (23) of the lever (22) pushes the frame (2) in a direction indicated by an arrow (32), so that the knife (7) begins to cut the material (33) and so that the upper flight of the first belt (8) positioned inside the cylinder begins to form a part of the bottom thereof. Also, the area of the upper flight of the second belt (9) positioned in the cylinder forming the bottom thereof begins to decrease. Thus, as shown in FIG. 13, a piece (14) (described by a dotted line) of the material (33) is transferred to the belt (15). When the edge of the knife (17) reaches an end point, the lever (22) begins to swing in a direction indicated by a dotted arrow (34). This causes the rack (20) to be moved in a direction indicated by a dotted arrow (35). This leads to the rotation of the pinion (19). However, since because of the free wheel the driven roller (17) is not rotated, the belt (15) remains stationary. Simultaneously, the backward movement of the frame (2), in a direction indicated by a dotted arrow (36), causes the first belt (8) and the second belt (9) to be retracted and advanced, respectively. Therefore, the material (33) supported by the upper flight of the belt (8) is progressively transferred to the belt (9).
If this prior-art apparatus were to be used to cut bread dough having a high viscosity and elasticity, pieces of bread dough having a plate-like form could not be produced. The reason is that the knife edge could not enter the bread dough mass, that a part of the bread dough would be forcibly pulled in the advancing direction of the knife, and that a shearing, tensile, or compressive stress would occur in the dough. This would cause the dough to be deformed or to adhere to the knife. Therefore, the bread dough would tend to take an irregular shape after being cut. This would result in dough-tissue deterioration, and a good cutting operation could not be obtained.